powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Human Disguise
The power to take on a human appearance. Not to be confused with Humanization or Human Physiology. Also Called *Human Form/Guise Capabilities The user can take on an ordinary human appearance to blend in with modern society. This power is designed for non-human individuals to hide their non-human traits and appearances to avoid detection. Associations *Anthropomorphism *Human Morphing *Illusionary Magic *Shapeshifting *Social Cloaking *Yokai Physiology Limitations *May only be able to hold the form for limited periods of time. *May only shroud most of the user's non-human aspects instead of entirely. *Users of Shapeshifting Awareness can see through the disguise. *May learn to feel human emotions in the process. *May require a certain amount of power and/or concentration to keep the transformation up. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Known Objects *Magic Shirt (''American Dad!); when worn by Roger *Magic Shorts (American Dad!) *ID Masks (Ben 10) *Gigai (Bleach) *Ring of the Dead (Dark Souls II) *Untrue Dark Ring (Dark Souls III) *Human skin suits (Doctor Who) *Shimmers (Doctor Who) *Perception Filters (Doctor Who) *Enchanted Bracelet (Once Upon a Time); makes a mermaid human *Image Translator (Sarah Jane Adventures) Gallery Verdona's Mana Energy.jpg|Verdona (Ben 10) Sunny Shreding Her Human Skin To Become An Anodite.gif|Sunny (Ben 10) Darla&DruFaceMorph.gif|As vampires, Drusilla and Darla (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) can freely shift between a human face and a vampire face. Human_Skin_Suit_Disguise_Unmask_1.jpg|A Slitheen unmasking (Doctor Who) Carla human form.png|Using Transformation Magic, Carla (Fairy Tail) is able to assume a human form, albeit retaining her cat ears and tail. Choco_lina.png|Chocolina (Final Fantasy) is a chocobo granted the power to assume human form by Etro. Pious Augustus.jpeg|As a Lich, Pious Augustus (Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem) often uses magic to shapeshift into a less threatening human form to better manipulate people... Phillipe Augustine.jpg|...such as when he disguised himself as the monk Phillipe Augustine to take control of the Inquisition chapter of Amiens... PaulAugustine.png|...and the antique collector Paul Augustine to trick Edwin Lindsey into helping him find the Essence of Mantorok in Cambodian. GViras_eyes.jpg|Virasians (Gamera vs Viras) in their human forms. DominiqueParis.png|Thanks to Puck's magic, Demona (Gargoyles) becomes a human during the day rather than entering stone sleep. Zim_Human.png|Zim (Invader Zim) keeps his true identity secret through creative (and shoddy) disguises. Metal_Kor_render.png|Kor (Jak and Daxter) has two forms, his true Metal Head form... Human Kor render.png|...and a human form. File:Snakedemons.jpg|Snake demons Susu and Qingqing (The Sorcerer and the White Snake) take semi-human forms. Lucia.png|Being a mermaid herself, Lucia Nanami (Mermaid Melody) gains a human form when she's on dry land. Hippo.jpg|Hippo (Mermaid Melody) has three forms, his human form, his penguin form and... Hippocampus.png|...his true form, Hippocampus. _pokemon_special__latias_maid.png|Latias (Pokémon) in her human form. Crystal and Amber.jpg|Crystal and Amber (Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) in human and dog form respectively. Mamitas.jpg|Mamitas (Space Dandy), as a Deathgerian, can take on the appearance of a young woman to attract prey. Utrom1.jpg|Utroms (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Changeling Stricklander Trollhunter.png|Like all the Changelings, Stricklander (Trollhunters) is able to choose between his human and troll form. Soul Eater H.png|What Soul Eater (Valkyrie Crusade) actually is is a complete mystery, she decides to appear with a female humanoid form. Rein_Human_Form.png|To hide his true mamodo appearance from public, Rein (Zatch Bell!) has the ability to disguise himself as a human. S2e16 darlene shrugs.png|Darlene (Gravity Falls) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Support Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries